


My unfinished project

by CrimsonShineImperfectionIsLife



Category: Lots...
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShineImperfectionIsLife/pseuds/CrimsonShineImperfectionIsLife
Summary: It's unfinished





	My unfinished project

The story you are about to read is unfinished. I wrote this when I was in a dark time in my life. This was gonna span over 1000 chapters but I quit writing it. My life is a lot better now than it once was so I am gonna rewrite it and upload it in its own thing. I hope you all enjoy it.

CHAPTER 1

"There are many different items that give us strength. Be it an arrow. Gems.. scrolls. Or are own minds. These items must be kept at bay from the wrong hands at all times and if the hands of filth get ahold of them we will all be killed... I worked hard to make sure are fates don't get sealed by such a fate but now, I think it is best if that fate does happen considering the circumstances of are omniverse. I refuse to work for you any longer you lying piece of fil-"

The sun shines directly down on a large city dominated by technology and buildings. Many shadows are in this town making it easy for an escape. The sky is clear as day but a strange entity is in the air. A lone bird-like creature made up of goo. It has a single white eye with three black dots. It is being hunted down by two individuals. One is a tall native teen with a large ax and the other a small girl with blonde hair and a blue dress. The boy is causing cracks on the buildings he's leaping on and the girl is simply floating within a small tornado. The bird-like beast constantly changes direction and flies close to the ground to confuse the two. It flies close by them cutting the boys cheek. "Blizzard!" the girl yelled out and with her words are a magic circle formed in front of the bird stabbing it with ice. It falls on a rooftop and reforms itself into a human shape. It finally reveals itself as a young lad holding a blue and red sword. He has a strange emotionless mask that grows a demonic grin. It opens itself up and licks its lips before closing keeping the grin. The girl lands safely and summons a small dagger and rushes at the masked boy. The more destructive person in the "Duo" Lansdowne, axe in hand and follows. The masked boy begins to retaliate and slides across the ground tripping them both. The sword turns into a pair of flesh tearing claws as the masked boy leaps into the air ready to slash them both. "T!" the girl yells to signal a counter attack. The ax was quickly coated in dark energy and cuts the masked attacker and knocks him into a building. "I think he's done for now.." T said quietly, but before he could finish his thought a black goo spike, shot through his shoulder and the boy formed from it kicking him in the back and bounced off of T. The girl was shocked but before she could gasp the boy kicked her in the face. His pant leg bears a flame pattern on it, and now a red mark. The silence was the only way to describe the scene. "I DID IT!~," the masked boy said happily. "THAT'S THREE IN A FRICKEN ROW!~" he stated happily prancing around the two. The girl got up and slapped him across his masked face knocking him to the ground. The eyes on the mask where now swirls continuously swirling around. "ZAV YOU BASTARD YOU KNOW WE DON'T HAVE ANY MORE POTIONS!!!!" the girl yelled very angrily as T got up. He grabbed Zav by the shirt and cleared his throat. "BOY!" he yelled in Zav's face and punched him hard. "Hey hey hey! Carrie call off "The dude" and lets go get some potions right? I mean attacking me won't get us anywhere." he said hoping he could distract his friends. "Hmm... T let him go he's right attacking him wont get us anywhere and even then are training is done for today" she said quietly. T just dropped him on the rooftop. Zav got up with his scarf blowing heroically in the wind but to any other person that was not the case. To a regular person, he was a menace, constantly getting into trouble and causing damage. He transformed his sword into a small blue rectangle with two red stripes on it. He put it near his waist and a strap came out forming a belt so it can be worn. "Now then.. Anyone else hungry?" Zav said when Carrie calmed down. "She flung a fire at him that he simply blocked. "Look I know I got carried away bu-" she punched him in the mouth to shut him up. "I'm seriously thinking we should put a leash on you Zav.." she said well summoning the tornado and flying away. T followed breaking away at rooftops as he jumped around. "Damn..if I didn't always focus on attacking we could've gotten more experience.." he said to himself sadly. "And this is why such creatures like you are pathetic trash!" a rude and cocky voice said. The ears on Zav's mask twitch cautiously and the toothy grin became a snarling angered grimace. Zav was growling and transformed the metal box into a scythe. The voice was right behind him. A boy of a the same height and weight of Zav was standing behind him smirking. Zav spun around and attempted to slash the boy. he grabbed the scythe by the blade somehow unharmed. The boy has red eyes, tanish skin, and short spiky brown hair. He wears a black vest with gold markings and all black clothes. He punches Zav in the face and shoves him to the ground. He forms a blade from his blood and stands over Zav preparing to strike. A large red needle shoots from Zav's chest and stabs the boy in the shoulder. He yells in pain as Zav turns into the goo again and dashes quickly behind him. He forms himself and does a roundhouse quick to the boys back with a bit of the goo forming as a blade cutting the back of the attacker. "Joey.. you ass hole just leave are sector alone and then we can all live happily.. We don't need you here.." Zav said with anger behind his voice. The blood from Joey's back shout out like needles which Zav was able to dodge. The blood bandaged itself onto Joey's back as he turned around to punch Zav. The scythe became a shield to block the punch. "So you really think your pathetic power will work huh?" Joey said with a sting in his voice. A strange purple aura coated Joey has he began to step away. He began to chuckle but it soon became a evil laugh. He began to stop. The aura began to take shape of a humanoid figure. It has long black hair with a loin cloth. It dons a scarf as Zav does but the humanoid from the aura's is red. Joey began to rush at Zav with the thing behind him. Zav tried to dash out of the way but it grabbed him and threw him into the air. "This is my thir- no.. my stand! STAR PLATINUM!!" Joey yelled as the stand began to raise its fists into the air before Zav could land. It began to punch Zav so fast that its fists looked like blurs as it screamed a cry. "ORA" it yelled constantly with every punch as Joey stood there laughing as Zav was being pummeled. Zav was being knocked around in mid air with only the feeling of pain. "HURRY UP!" Zav yelled as his body became like a gooey blanket that shot needles out quickly ending the attack. Suddenly a dart shot Joey in the leg. It was made of ice. Joey landed on his knees in pain. Zav took this opportunity to knee him in the mouth causing his rival to fly back a bit. Before he could land T flew from beneath the roof and upper cutted him. Joey landed back down with a hard thud. T went to finish him off but Star platinum emerged and slugged T. Carrie tried to shoot another dart of ice but star platinum threw it back and impaled her in the arm. Zav stood still watching his friends struggle against the stand. "Making me use this form here..." he said to himself and took a deep breath. Half of his body was black and goopy. The other was that of a thick substance. It was tannish and smells horrible. He put his face against his mask and absorbed it. His body was now a swirling mass of black and tan, with slight bits of red floating around as well. It took the shape of a humanoid like figure and jumped into the air. T and Carrie watched in horror as it came crashing down. Joey looked up a second to late as the huge mass swallowed him and flung him into the air. It turned its body into a snake and crushed him with its jaws. It spat him into a building before turning into a blob again. It took the shape of Zav. the two masses of slime settled down and Zav was back to normal. "We d-" he collapsed to his knees passed out.

CHAPTER 2

"I don't care how we obtain the power.. As long as we can somehow kill them in the process I will be happy, and that's saying something considering I have to work with you dumbasses. A god should not have to wait so long to be happy, so if you value your life as much as she did then shut your mouth and grab me the arr.. Never mind.. I have a better idea..hehehe..hahaha HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!" Zav woke up with a sharp pain in his chest. There are glass vials with powerful potion being injected into his arms. His eyes open up and the first thing he sees is a tall woman with a sweater that reads "GET ME" on it. The masks eyes light up with happiness but he's in too much pain to get up. "M-mom! It is you!" he whimpers happily. The woman gets shocked and jumps slightly. "Oh hon you are awake! I'm so glad I found you!" she says with a big smile on her face. She sits on a stool next to Zav and slowly places her hand on his mask. "Don't worry i'm just checking your temperature dear." she said lovingly and softly to not spook him. "It's been so long!" he said when she was done. The potions ran out and he was only a little bit better. She got up and helped him onto a couch. She sat next to him with her arm wrapped around him lovingly. "How have you been dear?" she asked with happiness and curiosity. "It's been good! Carrie and T took over section 8.97 but it already got taken over again..." the sentence was happy but went to sad. She giggled and held him close and tight well rubbing his back. "Oh honey.. Claiming land is very very good for you guys but you need to become stronger." she spoke softly well letting go from the hug. Zav smiled softly and cuddled closer to her. "..mom? Have you found my birth parents yet?" he asked with pure sadness in his voice. She sighed and gave him a even bigger hug. "You poor.. Poor thing" she said as she shook her head. "Darling IF I find them they will be dead where they stand ok? Baby, I love you oh so very much your just a cutie but.. You need to let it go... what parents just leave their kid out in the middle of the road?" she said well Zav cried into her chest. She kept rubbing his back even after the crying stopped. Zav fell asleep hugging her. This is the only moment of peace he will get for several days. His body is in so much strain right now that every moment is pure suffering and agony. She looks down at him with a tear in her eye. It's still early in the morning. Carrie and T are anxiously searching for Zav as best as they could. "ZAV! COME OUT PLEASE WE MISS YOU!" Carrie yelled crying. T was already on the other side of Angel Down. Joey appears right behind her with his blood already in a blad form. She falls to her knees crying. The moment she falls bloody chains form around her wrists, the same moment Joey does a front flip to appear in front of her. "Well well well.. Looks like Trashy Boy is gone.. And so is the so called dark menace... it's just you and me now baby hehehe." Joey preached as he walked up to her creepily. The blade grew sharper and longer. He held it close to her neck. "One kiss.. That's all I ask.. Or shall I say demand... hehe" A magic circle appeared from beneath her as the bloody chains go away. The magic circle is one that seals all who are targeted. She begins to cry and nods her head slowly. She slowly got up and timidly shook. Joey pulls her close. "Ready?" he asked with anger and happiness in his voice. "Y-yes" she said worried. She puckers up as he did but something happens. "Remember me?" a male voice was heard as Joey kissed a certain hand. "W-WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO D-DEAD!!!!" Joey yelled as he was greeted by Zav's grinning mask. Zav began to laugh as he brought up the hand Joey kissed. It began to transform into a big mallet that crashed down onto Joey. he was knocked down two floors below the ceiling. "I have no clue what's going on but I saw what you tried to do!" Carie yelled with confusion before casting blizzard on him shooting him through a window. Joey was only flying for a few seconds due to T flying in with a darkness infused kick. The woman whom Zav warmly calls mom is sitting on a rooftop watching this in delight. "My babies.. You have done good.." she wipes a tear away. Joey finally crashes down onto a rooftop. It is eighteen feet away from the one the trio is on. Zav transforms Armorysteel into a Cannon ball with red stripes on it and throws it into the air. T holds out his arms as Zav jumps into the air and turns his body into the mixture of goo and swamp in the shape of a cannon. "Fire.. Blizzard.. Thunder.. Quake.." Carie chanted as four magic circles appeared two feet away from each other. T held Zav up high as Armorysteel landed into him. He charges up his fist with darkness and prepares to punch Zav in his cannon form. "YAN MAHOU (FOUR MAGIC) CANNON BLAST!" the siblings yelled before T punched Zav hard enough for the cannon ball to fire. It was charged with the four elements and hit Joey hard. Or so they thought. The attack was directed back at them. "MY STAND WILL ALWAYS PROTECT ME!" Joey yelled before laughing evilly.

CHAPTER 3

"Let's take things back shall we? No? Well.. this is my world correct?" Zav stands proud on a roof as he watches the city of Angel Down. "I know.. I know I can make mom proud.." he takes a deep breath as he jumps down from the roof and transforms into his bird form and flies around leisurely. Many people watch this "bird" kids wave at it but parents try to avoid it. In a living room a girl with long pink hair sits by herself smoking. The "bird" flies in and crashes into the wall. "Nice job hon" she says well she pokes at the blob it became. It formed into Zav who simply laughed well she helped him up. Her hair is down and she is wearing all black. She smiles and gives him a hug. "It's nice to see ya Naomi!" he said happily. She sat back down onto the couch after struggling to get him to stop hugging her. She giggled and patted onto the seat next to her. "Nice to see ya to kiddo" he sat next to her and attempted to get another hug but she pushed him away. "Kid you know the deal one hug a day." Naomi said well looking out the window. "I was trying to get cozy next to you not hug ya" Zav replied back with a smart ass statement. She looked at him and wrapped her arm around him well putting out the cigarette. "Fine you can get "cozy" today but not anymore got it kiddo?" she said well giggling. Zav happily nodded as he cuddled her. "Ya know kid.. Your mom is awesome.. I mean what demigod cuddles with a mort- wait.. Never mind hehe" Zav was to busy snuggling next to her to notice. "Hey hon.. I have a important question.." she said with seriousness. "Yea?" Zav said happily. She shoved him away. "This has been on my mind forever now.. Why the hell do you act like im your fuckin mom? I mean you live with her so why don't y-" she was cut off when she saw Zav look down. "Wait.. sweetheart.. You live with your mom right?" she asked well placing her hand on his shoulder. He shook his head no. "Oh my god.. Darlin im so so sorry.. Here.. you can live with me for awhile ok? I can provide you with lots of love and anything ya need darlin." she held him close to calm him down. "Ya mean it?" Zav asked well crying. She smiled lightly. "Sure baby doll" she said before kissing him on his mask. A loud crash is heard in the distance followed by a distinct "BOY!". She took a deep sigh. "The fuck is goin on out there?" she asked. "I'm sure T is just... using funeral py-" he was cut off by a large amount of explosions. "UGGGGHH!!! MINUS STRIKE!" when the words were spoke a dark shock wave shot right next to window passing by. "So.. Naomi?" Zav said well trying to cuddle next to her. She pushes him away. "What is it kid?" she asked well still in shock. "Since I live with you now.. Can I call you mom?". "The hell do you think babydoll?" she replied back well leaning out the window. "Yes!?" Zav said happily. She lit a cigarette and giggled well walking back to couch. "Yea babydoll go ahead but behave yourself or else I will use my Kido on ya" she said well laughing. A larger explosion was heard followed by screams. They both dead panned in fear. Zav reached for his waist and turned his metal box into a uzi. "I will be back mom love ya!" he leaped out of the window onto a rooftop. Naomi rushed to window just to see him hopping from rooftop to rooftop. "BABY!...ugh... I love you to Zav.." she said well walking back to to the couch. She laid on her back and blew a smoke ring. "Dammit... Why cant I help them?" she asked with a tear going down her eye. Zav reached his destination and saw his brother-in-arms wrecking a section of town. "Ugh T your doing it again!" Zav yelled at the rampaging man. "AHHH PRISON!" he screamed back well punching the air shooting a large black and purple projectile. Zav attempted to shoot the projectile but his bullets did not work. The attack hit him sending him flying into a building. "Looks like sound does not go against darkness huh Zav?" a soft voice spoke. It was none other than Carie trying to calm down with a cup of tea. She got up and helped Zav up. "Ok what happened?" Zav spoke with a calm voice half way through but a dark projectile was flung at him again, this time whizzing across his face. "Carie summoned a magic wall to protect them. "Well out of nowhere we got jumped when we were looking for any crime and his active flow went off and ever since then he's been getting angrier and angrier, somehow he's getting healed allowing him to constantly use Dark arts.. It can't be a darkness infection me and him are immune to those.. Zav I think you should stay away from this fight ok?" she said with caution. The eyes on Zav's mask lit up at the end of the explanation. "HELL NO! I AM A PROUD WARRIOR DAMMIT!" he said before jumping through the wall of magic. His uzi became to sharp claw gauntlets. He ran up and rushed T scratching him. "AHHH!" T screamed. A pitch black aura seemed to coat T before shooting off into the sky. Zav embraced himself as carie leaped down. She uses up all of her mana making her pass out. The mana formed a orb of sorts that flew into Armorysteel. "Mana Sweeping Free!" Zav yelled before the darkness bursted into small spears. He raised his weapon into the air and summoned a giant version of the clawed gauntlet and cut through all the darkness and hit T. buildings crumbled as the claw slammed him into the ground. Zav could hardly stand but, T was unharmed. Zav was about to pass out and the last thing he saw was T with pitch black eyes both like a abbys and a large whiter than the hottest fire smile, filled with bloodlust. Zav passed out, and a purple hand came in and grabbed him pulling him into the ground right as cops began to open fire. He woke up a few hours later. He wakes up light headed and sees energy chains around his ankles and wrists. Naomi is pacing back and forth freaking out. On the television a man with a musketeer like outfit is at a podium yelling at the top of his youngs. "Oil Down will not be a filthy place any longer! I will do what my family has tried to do and clean this wreck up!" the man finished with a pound of his fist onto the podium and a raise of his rapier in the air. Zav smiled at this and felt happy. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Naomi yelled at him. "I tried to help.. I don't know what happened!" Zav replied back with his side of the argument. "Ugh.. Honey come on we're goin to bed and in the morin we're gonna have a talk" she snaps her fingers removing the chains. She helps Zav up and holds his hand as they walk up stairs. "Where do I sleep though?" he asked quietly. "With me baby, this is a one bedroom house" she said with love but anger in her voice. She kicks open a door and helps him into the bed. She gets in with him and holds him close. "Love ya sweetie" she says before kissing him good night. Before he could respond she places a finger on the mask signaling him not to say another word till the next morning. He falls asleep quickly. We wakes up feeling around on the bed for Naomi. "Mom? Mom where did you go?" he gets up and stumbles around the house looking for her. He walks into the living room and sits down with a throbbing headache. "Naomi walked in with her hair in a ponytail. She is wearing a purple shirt with matching jeans. "What is it Hon?" she asked very angrily while sitting next to him. He cuddles next to her. "I love you too" was the words that finally broke her. "Look kid.. Your ma told me to look after ya, she knows your siblings can take care of themselves but UGH! If I did not love you like a son you would be dead where you stand" she was panting from anger and walked out of the room. "Naomi sure is scary when she's angry.. But it also shows her caring side... I LOVE YOU MOM!" he spoke quietly then yelled. "Say that one more time and your getting a ass beating!" she yelled well pouring coffee. She walked in and placed her mug on the coffee table and walked up to Zav. "kid, im mad at you and all... but I really do love you.. Now get the fuck out of my face ok?" he got up and opened his arms up for a hug, they hug for a minute before he jumps out the window and goes into his bird form yet again. A bullet shoots him quickly and he crashes down onto the grass in a park. He goes back into human form but has a bullet wound in his shoulder. People stare and kids point at him as he slowly shambles away.

CHAPTER 4

"If we cared, we would of let him go, correct? We could of killed him where he stood but no we let him get away..". Zav took a break and leaned against a tree. People gather around with baseball bats and other weapons. "Be gone trash!" a man yells at Zav. He takes his hand off the tree and struggles to reach his box of metal. "Look... I hate being on the ground, as much as you guys hate being up on the houses." they all looked down at his hand as it finally touches his weapon-in-disguise. All but one back off. "So... how did you like that attack?" a boy said from the crowd. Its joey. He walks up to Zav and pushes him to the ground. "Attention everyone!" Joey spoke before stomping on Zav's gut. "Today we have caught the menace known as Zav Dae or otherwise the criminal that has destroyed portions of Angel Down. a purple aura can be seen coming from Joey's back. "Now.. LET US EXECUTE HIM!" he yelled as people cheered. Zav struggled but managed to get four yellow bones to stab his foe in the ankle. This action caught Joey off guard allowing Zav to follow up with more attacks. He formed his arms into goo and grabbed Joey, he proceeded to throw him up in the air and axe kick him into a sidewalk. The people of the park pulled out hidden guns and tried to shoot are hero well he was in mid air. Before the bullets hit, Zav bursted with golden energy before going back into his bird form. He flew off into the distance. Joey gets up with a cut on his arm that leaks blood quickly. The blood jellifies and then solidifies into a dagger as strong as steel. Zav flies into a dark forest that houses screams of agony. He lands directly onto a stump and forms back into his original state. The ears on his mask twitch as he runs towards the source of the agony. He jumps into the and curls into a ball. It hits the ground the moment it transforms into a wheel. It goes far faster than Zav could but at the cost of him crashing into the source. He bounces back when he strikes it, but sees a familiar face. T had the same eyes but he seemed to be crying. He was on his knees and looked up at Zav. "H-Help me!" he whimpered but he soon screamed in agony even more as a active flow went off. He got up and dashed at Zav. In response he rushed up a tree. "HURRY UP!!!!" Zav yelled as loud as he could. Carie suddenly woke up in the hospital and rushed out the window as quickly as possible. Her mana was fully restored. She jumped down and was quickly caught by a tornado. When she arrived she saw Zav and T in a intense fight. Blood was ever wear but the second she landed, Zav uppercutted T revealing black blood. "ZAV GET BACK!" she screamed. It was to late. Zav's was pierced by a needle directly in the chest. His heart has been punctured. He falls to his knees, rendered unconscious. "YOU BASTARD!!!" Carie screamed as she summoned a gigantic fireball right in front of T. It blows up igniting him, burning him alive. A splash of water appeared in front of the man dousing the fire. Carrie was on her knees trying to revive Zav. Another trio showed up but this one, was organized. There was Joey, and two unknown people. One is Rea, Joey's brother, and a short girl with resemblance to Carie, this is her younger sister, Theresa. Carie looked back in horror knowing it was now a four against one match. Joey kicked her out of the way and grabbed Zav's body. He gave off a disturbing smile and threw it into some trees. "STOP IT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Quag-" she tried casting a spell but Joey quickly silenced her with a kick to the face. T blinked and finally saw everything going on, with this his eyes returned to normal. "I-I did this!?" he yelled out in fear. "Shit he's back to normal my black blo-" again Joey silenced someone, this time his brother. With a back hand to the face his brother went falling to the ground. His glasses cracked, his blue ponytail ruffled up, and his all white clothes dirty. T gave a shoulder bash to Joey slamming him into a tree next to Zav. "YOU CAN'T HIT YOUR BOSS LIKE THAT!" Joey yelled in retaliation, as he raised his hand up to hit T. He caught his hand and whipped him across the forest directly hitting the other two. They retreated and so did Carrie and T but Zav still stayed there like a corpse. A few hours pass and he gets up. "D-damn.. That was horri-" he caught a scent of something in the air. "Is that it?!" he jumped with joy and kicked a tree breaking it in half, inside of it is a strange gunmetal grey strawberry. He grabs it and opens his jaws wide.

CHAPTER 5

"We, as a species can only get are limits broken so many times.. But they can do it over and over again-awa! SO it's ok if we keep doing it to them right-awa? I'm not gonna do anything too bad-awa~". We cut back to the beginning scene, or more so the fight. T and Carrie, cowered in fear as the magical cannon ball came at them. Zav quickly transformed into a ring of black good with red accents. A white mask decoration was at the top. It span rapidly as a mirror like energy appeared in the center. The cannonball came crashing into it but, instead of breaking it a second one came out as the first one dropped. The mirror shattered as this monotone one came flying out. Joey was in shock, before he could gasp the cannonball came smashing into his stomach sending him flying into many buildings. Zav backed flipped back onto the top of the building. Carrie ran up and hugged him followed by T. "BOY! WHAT WAS THAT!?" T asked in amazement and shock. "Oh..well when I passed out I smelt something strong and it turned out to be another devil fruit!" he said happily. T and Carrie lost there amazed looks and now had fearful faces. Carrie pulled T over quickly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO!!!" she whispered loudly to T. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!!" he replied back by shouting. Carrie covered his mouth and, looked at Zav who was to busy crying tears of joy to notice anything. The cannonball falls at rapid speeds. A cloaked figure is currently examining the crater in the park. The cannon ball is just a single inch above their head. It seems to redirect itself into a nearby building, blowing many things up and taking out a few people with it. MED-Bots fly to go help Joey and retrieve him. The cloaked figure puts down the hood, revealing a beautiful young lady. She removes the cloak completely, transforming it into purple flames. She has a white shirt with a large red exclamation point, baggy jeans, and sandals. She pulls out a lighter which somehow, magically lights a fire. She looks deeply into it, to see a evil grin, one like that of Zav's mask. She places a cigarette into her mouth and lights it. She blows a cloud of smoke and walks off. Carrie and T, already left. Zav jumped down and became his beloved bird form and flew home. Naomi lays on the bed crying hard, her make up making her tears look black. Zav silently flies in and reverts back to normal, stealthily climbing onto the bed and cuddling next to her, he relaxes calmly. "Kid hands off not today.." she said sadly. "Zav simply smiles and continues. She sighs and wraps her arm around him, before covering them both with a blanket. "Hey mom, guess what~" Zav said happily well cuddling her. She hugged him closer and just looked at him well wiping her tears away. "I ATE ANOTHER DEVIL FRUIT!~" he said happily. She held him close and chuckled. "Well.. good for you hon.. I'm glad you did something that's important". T and carrie are walking on a broken railroad track that leads to a busted up train cart. "Well.. I guess we gotta stay here for now..." Carrie said sadly. "Zav lives in the city.. We live on the outskirts.. All we gotta do is find out where Joey and his gang lives.." T said quietly to himself well scratching his head. The outskirts of Angel Down lead directly to Scrap Down, the inbetween is a wreck of train carts and car pieces. "If Zav was able to take care of himself maybe we would have a better chance but, he's always getting banged up and bruised to the point that he can't even function like himself anymore.." Carrie said to herself. T got up and began to walk away. "Where are you going?!" the girl said in panic. "It is my job as leader to help protect that city!" he yelled as response.


End file.
